


all of his sorrow wont fit in his chest

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ... and yet :), Angst, Hadestown AU, M/M, i get it now., oooh boy, or seemed to thrive off angst, theyre finally talking!! hallelujah!, you know. i never understood those authors who ended chapters with cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: He drinks in the sight of the singer. Roman hadn't changed- of course not, it had barely been a day, and yet Virgil found that he had somehow expected something to be different. Roman rarely ever did change, though. Even during the winter, he had always looked and felt the same.That was still the man Virgil had fallen in love with and he did not know what to say.Should he feel guilty? Angry? Virgil didn't know. But then again, maybe it was okay to not know, at least for now."Hello, Roman."





	all of his sorrow wont fit in his chest

Virgil really, really didn't want to be here.

Not here, as in the Underworld. He had been surprised to find out that he actually liked it- appreciated the darkness illuminated by yellow lights fueled by what Logan called electricity, found the way most ghosts and spirits in the streets completely ignored him comforting, in the same way the darkness of a heavy blanket can feel safe and familiar. Virgil actually liked it here, even though he understood clearly why Patton didn't.

(They are different people. It's okay.)

So, while he's actually more at ease with being in the Underworld than he had originally thought, Virgil would really rather not be in this specific room of the palace with Roman in front of him.

He drinks in the sight of the singer. Roman hadn't changed- of course not, it had barely been a day, and yet Virgil found that he had somehow expected something to be different. Roman rarely ever did change, though. Even during the winter, he had always looked and felt the same.

That was still the man Virgil had fallen in love with and he did not know what to say.

Should he feel guilty? Angry? Virgil didn't know. But then again, maybe it was okay to not know, at least for now.

"Hello, Roman."

"Virgil", Roman breathed, reaching out as if he couldn't stop himself, as if there was something in Virgil pulling him in like the moon forming tides. Gravity. Virgil didn't pull away- he intertwined their fingers. "Are- are you okay?"

His hand was still warm and callused, his eyes just as warm. Roman's voice hadn't changed. Virgil kind of wanted to taste it on his tongue- to kiss him and swallow all the sounds that voice could make.

Roman was still the sky, and Virgil was a storm cloud. There was only one place he could be.

Virgil breathed the cold air of the Underworld. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am. They've been kind to me here. Look, Roman, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left like that-"

"It's my fault, I made you feel like you weren't enough, I didn't take care of you as I should have-"

"-I wasn't jealous, not really, I was just scared, I thought you'd leave so I left first-"

"-I would have never left, I'm sorry I made you think I would-"

"Roman", Virgil said, and the man silenced, looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to you. We both made mistakes, and we both have fault in this, but- I still love you. I never stopped loving you. If-If that's okay, I'd like us to try again."

Roman smiled, relieved. He gently pulled Virgil closer and held him, the boy thin but solid in his arms. Virgil grabbed the fabric of Roman's shirt and buried his face on his shoulder. "I'd like that, too."

"I have to come back. A week a year, Logan said, but it's okay, I'll just come in the summer. I feel… better than I've ever been, actually."

"What did he do to you?"

"You mean, what I let him do?", Virgil said. (They keep talking as if he didn't have a choice, when it was one of the few real choices he had). "I'm a spirit of the Underworld now. Dead, but only technically. I feel fine, to be honest."

"… that explains it."

"What?"

"Nothing. But you'll come with me, right?"

Virgil hesitated, his fingers sinking in the flesh of Roman's shoulder with such a strength that would certainly leave a bruise later, even though the singer did not seem to mind. "I think so, yeah."

 

"Logan?"

Patton didn't turn the lights on. He could see well the man sitting on their bed, looking at the city below with a lost, blank expression Patton had never seen in his face before. Logan only barely reacted to his voice by hunching over and the spring god's heart shattered. This wasn't the same kind of heartbreak he had felt when leaving Roman. This was closer to his heart- an earthquake instead of a flood.

The room was darker than usual- darker than it possibly should be. Shadows hugged his husband's shape as all the light of their city wasn't enough to surpass a dark god's right to mourn his broken heart. Logan didn't need a crown to take all the light in a room away.

"Oh, love", he said, moving to sit by Logan's side and putting a soft hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"He told me he's leaving." Logan's expression didn't change.

"I know, love, I'm sorry."

(What Logan didn't say: This is your fault.)

(you leave and you leave and you leave)

(and now you're teaching him how to leave me behind, too.)

(must I always be alone?)

"You're not." He said instead.

"I am. Not for bringing him here, but for the effect that it had on you."

"How do I know it won't end like this again? Love, that man will just hurt him once more. He's- it took Virgil actually leaving for him to realize what he had done!", Logan turned to his husband, his jaw set.

"That's their life. They have to figure it out themselves."

Logan's expression darkened. Patton, suddenly and with an aching heart, remembered that his husband was the lord of the dead.

"I could stop them", he said. Patton didn't flinch. If he knew anything, he knew his husband.

"You won't."

"But I could. This is going to be a tragedy if they go-"

"This has been a tragedy since the day I met you!"

They froze.

Slowly, very slowly, Logan nodded. "Yes. You're finally saying what you really think." He got up, ignoring Patton's wide eyes, his frozen expression of horror at his own words. "I'm sorry my love for you kept you here. You're free to go. But if you do- if you go this one time, when it's still snowing on the surface- if you do, you don't need to come back."

Logan disappeared.


End file.
